Goten Diaries 2
by cam the fan
Summary: Another installment of Goten Diaries. It takes place a few years after the first one left off. Goten is in trouble and must save himself and his family, will he do it? or will he die trying? Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. M for strong language and Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back!**

Dear Trunks,

Long time no see.I hid you, to keep Trunks from finding you, and lost you in the process. Our baby is healthy and I couldn't be happier than I am now. However, the Son family hasn't been so well lately. My mom and dad are very sick, and my brother is no where to be found. I sure hoe Gohan's okay, I couldn't keep living the same life I do now if something happened to him. anyway,since we last spoke, I hadn't told my mom I was gay yet. She handled it well, and my dad just smiled his big goofy smile, like he always does. I have had these thoughts like there's a bad event headed my way, somewhere in the future, But I'm not entirely sure. I hope I'm wrong about it but I an never be too sure. Your pages may be old and torn, but I will continue to fill you with thoughts, and feelings until I'm dead, or your full. Trunks is making me dinner tonight, and then has a very romantic evening planned. It's our 5- year anniversary, so tonight is pretty special. Wish me luck for tonight may be one of the best yet, if I don't screw it up. Just writing all of this is making me feel relaxed. I must go now, Trunks ,the human,is calling me, until next time Trunks, goodbye.

**Son Goten**

_**Later That Night:**_

Dear Trunks,

This is how the night went. He called me downstairs to eat his delicious meal, 5 stars, by the way. When we got into a conversation.

"So Goten, what's been going on recently?" He asked.

"Not a lot" I lied.

Truth was, he didn't know bout my family and the missing Gohan.

"Are you sure" he asked with a look that went passed my eyes and into my soul.

"Positive" I lie again.

"Oh, then these letters that are addressed to a Mr. Goten, aren't for you?" He asked teasingly.

"Wait what letters?" I asked as I spit out some of my Dr. Pepper.

"You didn't know these came?" he asked shocked.

"If I did, would I have sit out my most favorite thing in the world?" I asked.

"Ah, hem" Trunks clears his throat.

"Sorry I'll clean it up later, I just think it's wasteful, to spill such a beautiful/ wonderful thing" I tease.

"Gee, thanks" he says.

"Oh, come on, you know I was joking" I say as I walk over and place my arms around him.

"I know" he says handing me the letters.

"I didn't read them, so you get first looks" he added drinking some of is fancy sparkling water.

I opened the letters to see they were ransom notes.

One said"Pay 20,000 yeni, for the release of Gohan"

Another said"meet at seaside cliff with money"

I scream when I got done with the first, but wouldn't let Trunks read them until I dropped them on the floor. I dropped them because they got too personal, and I ran upstairs mid way through them. I locked myself in my room, and cried all night. Those fuckers, whom ever they are,have my older brother.

"Goten please open up" Trunks says banging on the door.

"Please go away"I plead.

"Please let me in" he replies.

"Fine" I say not wanting to get into an argument later.

"I open the door to see Trunks is standing there with an apologetic look.

I was not ready for what would happen later that night, but it was bound to happen eventually.

And that is where I must leave off, Until next time bye

Sincerely,

Son, Goten

**Author's Note: **I hoped this was a good cliff hanger. Lol Yea my friend Nerdist101 is a huge fan of another story so I'll be doing a sequel to that as well. And until the next chapter, goodbye, and thanks for reading:-)

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Must Save Him**

**Dear Trunks,**

**I am saving Gohan by myself. Trunks won't call a sitter, and I can't reach anyone else. But it isn't that, that's causing me all of this**

**trouble. Its that Trunks is cheating on me. I saw him and some random guy kissing in the park. I didn't say anything, but how do I deal**

**with this? I still love him, but apparently, he doesn't love me. All I can hope for is that Gohan and my parents are okay. They're all I have**

**left. Trunks didn't know I was leaving, I left a note explaining where I'd gone. I miss him already, but someone has to save my brother. **

**I'm too overwhelmed. With Trunks cheating, Gohan getting kidnapped, and my parents getting worse, my life is falling to pieces. I know**

**that I have to think positively, but that's kinda hard to do, when everyone in your life, slowly, but surely, slips away. I thought that my **

**life would be perfect after I married Trunks, but it is the exact opposite. I would still take an Eraser Cannon, from Broly, for him. But he **

**probably wouldn't return the favor. I must go now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Son, Goten**

**Dear Goten,**

**My Goten ran away, and I can't find him. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Gohan. The people who captured Gohan are **

**stronger than he is, and he knows that. Goten is the love of my life. Without him I am nothing. He hasn't been the same since we went to**

**the park. Some random guy came up and kissed me, then left. Goten saw it, but never said anything. I wonder if this has something to do**

**with his running away as well.I already miss his muscular frame, his jet black hair, his ability to awake every morning with a smile. I **

**hope he's not in danger. Goten, wherever you are, I hope you're thinking of me. Our baby is probably wondering where you are, and I **

**don't trust baby sitters. Goku and Chi-Chi are getting better ,and were released earlier today. They wanted to see Goten,but I told them **

**he wasn't with me. When they asked why, I explained everything. I'm staying with them until he comes chibi's old room, it still **

**smells like him. I love his scent,it reminds me of a rose. Posters of random people are covering his beige painted walls. I remember us **

**having a ton of sleep overs here when we were kids. If I would've known my life would be this bad without him, I wouldn't have let him **

**go. I love him so much, and I do miss him. I can't wait till he's back in my arms. Well I must be going now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Trunks Briefs.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter, but I needed to update so I could move on with the plan. I do love this story, and it has a place in my heart. I will give my all to make sure you get enjoyment out of this story. Leave a review telling what you thought of this chapter. I always accept criticism. I will see you next time. Bye**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured**

Dear Trunks,

help me, they've captured me. They don't know I have you though. At least I'll get to see Gohan. And I can get away from Trunks until I can sort

all the cheating business out. My thoughts when I saw it were; he can have anyone he wants, I'm just not good enough for him anymore. also, I

don't need him, I'm fine being single. And finally, I hope he gets what his karma owes him. My family ill hold tight, at least, I need them to. They

are my everything right now, and if they fall apart, so do I. I just hope nothing bad has happened to Gohan. My mind is becoming black, I need

psychiatric help, stat! Well we've stopped. I must hide you know, before they find you.

~Son Goten

_**Later:**_

Dear Trunks,

Gohan is okay. A few bruises, but nothing major. I told him about Trunks, and he seems more pissed about it then me. I haven't told/ shown

anyone my deepest secret. I cut! Only to relieve stress, but I could use a blade about now. I might tell Gohan, but not here. If he finds out

about it here, then I have to tell him. I started doing it after the kiss in the park. I got so stressed, then mad, at myself. I thought it was my

fault that he kissed someone I wasn't giving him what he , I remembered how good cutting was my escape years

ago, and it's my escape now. I have to get some rest. Until tomorrow, goodbye.

~Son Goten

**Author's Note: So how do you like it? So sorry for the short chapter. Never thought Goten would cut again right? Someone new enters **

**the story soon. And a plot is sort of revealed. I will done long chapter, next time. But until then, goodbye and keep reading :-)**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unspeakable Happens**

Dear Trunks,

Gohan found out! He noticed something on my arm, since I wear a gi, and waited till I was asleep to investigate. I confessed to what I was doing, and he gave me a boring lecture about it. At the end of the lecture, I heard a voice that, to this day, scares me to death.

"Hey brat"

"Vegeta!?"

"Yea it's me"

"How'd they get you?"

"Someone drugged my coffee" he replies.

Trunks doesn't know, he must be worried sick.

"So he cheated? I'll have to beat some sense into him" Vegeta added.

"It's okay, I'll talk to him, about it, when we get back" I say.

"There ain't no gettin' out!" A voice yells.

"Android 19, who are you working for?" I asked.

"You shall know soon enough" 19 replied with a slight laugh.

"But why skip Trunks?" I ask with real curiosity.

"Cause that's who the boss wants" 19 shrugged.

"He'll get him over my dead body!" I yell, slightly flaring my Ki.

"That can be arranged" 19 said with a very deep tone.

"Goten, why do you care?" Gohan asked.

"Because I still love him!" I shout.

"Oh how sweet, but he cheated on you. He's over your pretty face. But I'm not" 17 cut in.

He opened the cell door, knocked out Gohan,pulled me out, and dragged me down a hallway, and into a room.

"17 please don't do this" I beg backing up against a wall.

"Don't lie to yourself. You know you want me" 17 said with a lustful gaze.

I knew there was no point in trying to resist ( he is an android, and can over power me easily). I eventually fell backwards onto a bed and let him climb on top of me. He kissed me then started to move his hands over my clothed torso.

"Just let it happen" he whispers into my ear before nibbling it.

He let his hands slip under my shirt as he kissed me again. I shut my eyes hoping/ wishing it was a dream.I opened my eyes again and came to terms that it was real. So I closed my eyes again and imagined Trunks. I just lye there, with my eyes closed tight, as 17 did the most horrible thing ever.

Screams and moans were the only things heard for a while. After they stopped, it was dead silent.

"That was great" 17 said getting off the bed.

I didn't reply. All I did was lay there, motionless, as I looked at the assaulter. My old friend.

I walked back to my cell, wondering what I would tell Gohan.

"Get in there" 19 yelled throwing me inside.

I fell to the floor, but stayed there until Gohan pulled me up.

"What happened?" He asked holding my head up so my eyes looked into his.

I closed my eyes and heard a barely audible growl.

"That Bastard!" he yelled letting go of my face

I couldn't stand to see the look in his eye. I just couldn't force myself to look in his direction.

"17 did you have to do that?Oh wait, I told you to" an elderly man laughed.

"Gero!" Gohan yelled.

"Poor Goten, I wish I would've done it instead of 17" he joked.

"You sick fucker! Leave him alone!" Gohan screamed louder than before.

And then it all happened so quickly. First the wall was blown up by none other than Trunks. Ki blasts were everywhere, zipping and flying all around. I noticed Trunks fighting 19, as 17 shot a blast at his back. I flew up and took the shot for him. But 17 was determined to hit his target, so he fired a ton more Ki blasts. I took them all for Trunks, to prove I still loved him. The world was spinning, and someone was screaming my name. The last thing I saw was Trunks before everything went black.

I didn't know where I was only for a short was pitch black, so no one could see their hand in front of their face. I was tired, so very tired.

"Don't give up" A voice said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Why it's me" a person who sounded a lot like me replied.

The lights, then, flickered on and I saw another me in the room.

"You're me?" I ask confused.

"No, I'm your sub conscience, you just picture me this way" he explained.

"Oh let me guess,we're in my mind" I say enthusiastically.

He then dissapeared, but not before saying a few last words.

"You know what to do"

I was puzzled. I couldn't understand what he meant. Soon after, bright white light blinded me, and I couldn't make out where I was. The only thing I could see was Trunks standing next to me. He then kissed me when he noticed I saw him. I kissed him back, because I do still love him. That is where I must go. I have preparations for travel so I will update you later.

~Son Goten

**Author's** **Note:** I hope you like this chapter. A lot happened to Goten in the past 3 days he's written. And Trunks and him are about to have a conflict coming up. Warning. Goten can't deal with the heartbreak (he and Trunks never talked about the indecent) and he decides to do something drastic. How will it turn out? keep reading to find out. :-)


End file.
